Wingless Angel-Chapter 14
Wingless Angel-Chapter 14 Silena P.O.V ' "No..please not this." I cried. I did not dare open my eyes. Whether open or closed, there was no difference, I could only see one thing. Darkness. I was on my knees, covering my head with my arms, shivering. Darkness..there was so much of it...it was everywhere. "''You are so weak!" A voice said. "When in the cover of darkness, you shiver in fear and your friends are forced to take care of you, don't you know your only a burden?!" "N-No.." I said weakly. "''Face it, you can never stand against the evil darkness and the night brings-''" "No!" I said to the darkness, while standing up. "Darkness and the Night are not evil!" I shouted. "Christopher is living proof of that! He represents both darkness and the night, but he is kind and his heart is pure! I hates to see people being ill-treated. Darkness is not evil and I am not scared anymore!" At first there was nothing, then the voice said. ''"Congrats Silena Adams, you have passed the test. You may leave." '' Then to my right, a blinding light materialised, a new portal. I went through it. I appeared in the throne room. "Yes that's my girl! Ha! She passed the test." Zeus exclaimed. "Please, dear could you please calm down?" Hera said. Zeus kept quiet and sat back on his throne. I walked towards Christopher who was standing a few feet away from the portal. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just." I rubbed my elbows. "You know.." "I'm proud of you. You passed the test." He put a protective arm around me. "Come here, give your big-brother a hug." I did. He kissed my forehead. He hasn't changed a bit, always supportive. Acting like our big-brother though he didn't have any blood relations to us. I stood there, covered in his warm embrace as I waited for the others. '''Theresa P.O.V "No.. don't leave me!" I screamed. I saw Silena and Mike, my best friends turn away from me. I turned around, no one. No one at all. "Do you know why people dislike you? You can never trust them. When they give you all their trust, you cannot return it, not only that, you throw it right back at their face! How are people suppose trust you?!" The voice rang in my head. "No... that can't be true." "It is, accept it." I hugged my elbows. Could it really be true? Was she really like that? Slowly I felt, the darkness consume me. Slowly I felt it eating away, taking what it needed from me.... Then I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Christopher, smiling. "You really don't think that do you?" He said. I looked at him awe-struck. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. He pulled me up. "Your not alone. You have friends, and even if they disappear. You have me." He bent forward and rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't pull away. I came closer and held him tight. "Your right.....I'm not alone." Then he slowly disappeared, turning into darkness. "No wait-" I said but was caught off by the light that appeared beside me. "You have passed the test but not on your own, regardless a pass is a pass. You may leave." Following the voice instructions. I walked into the portal. I was flung out of the portal. Only to be caught by Chris and Silena. "You okay?" Silena, always the concerned one, asked. "Yeah." I looked up, and found myself looking at Christopher's face. Noticing me staring, he grinned. "Like the view from down there?" I blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but wonder, was he the one who helped me pass the test? No he couldn't have possibly done it. "Where's Mike?" I asked. "Still in there." Silena said, obviously worried. "Don't worry. Mike's the strongest out of all of us. If we can pass, he can too." Chris said. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 15|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 12:53, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page